


if i die, i'm haunting you first

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fiancees - Freeform, Fluff, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but yeah anyways hope you like it, this is bad and it hasn't been beta-read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: adora and jump scares don't go well together, a fact catra takes advantage of often.





	if i die, i'm haunting you first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklady21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklady21/gifts).



Adora lifted one foot and carefully, carefully placed it on the stairs leading to the basement. “Please don’t break, please don’t break!” She whispered, leaning forward and placing her whole weight on the stair. 

It creaked but held. 

“Oh thank God,” Adora breathed, taking another step forward. 

“Hey, Adora!” Catra popped out from behind the stairs, a huge grin spread across her face.

Adora screamed, losing her balance and tumbling down the stairs, right into Catra’s arms. 

“Babe, I think you just fell for me,” Catra smirked, brushing a strand of Adora’s hair back into place.

“We’re literally engaged.” Adora rolled her eyes, prying herself out of Catra’s arms. “When I die, I’m haunting you first. You scared the shit out of me.”

“That was kind of the point,” Catra giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. “Also, bold of you to assume I’d let you die.”

“Fine.  _ If _ I die, I’m haunting you first,” Adora said, pulling her fiancée’s hand away from her mouth and pecking her on the lips. “Come on, let’s get out of this creepy-ass basement.”

“Aww, you know you love it,” Catra teased, booping Adora on the nose with a pointed black fingernail.

“I do not, in fact, love it,” Adora stated, walking up the stairs with the caution of an old man. “It makes me feel very anxious.”

“She loves it!” Catra declared, bouncing up the stairs past Adora and holding the door open for her. 

“Catra,” Adora hissed, hobbling the rest of the way up the stairs and clutching her fiancée’s arm in a death grip, stumbling through the open door. “Don’t do that to me!”

“Adora, you love this house. I love this house. The basement loves both of us. I think we need to buy it,” Catra said, in all seriousness. 

“Yes, we do,” Adora agreed. “But that’s not why.” 

She led Catra through the house and out the French doors into the backyard. 

It wasn’t a backyard so much as a cliff, overlooking the blue waves crashing against the sandy shore. The soft purple sky seemed to last forever, stretching on and on until it met the sea in a hazy line at the edge of infinity. 

“This is what we’ve been waiting for.” 

The wind whipped Adora’s hair across her face, and the smell of salt washed over her, seeping into her pores and joining her to the ocean. She smiled. 

“I can’t ever leave this place, Catra.” Her blue eyes shone with happy tears. 

“We’re buying it,” Catra said, taking Adora’s hand in hers.

“It’s too much-”

“We’re buying it,” Catra repeated, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Adora’s lips. When she pulled away, her mismatched eyes were wet. 

“You’re crying,” Adora laughed through her tears, her voice a little strangled sounding.

“It’s just the wind,” Catra said into the crook of Adora’s neck. She looked up into Adora’s eyes, the same color as the waves below them. “You know I love you, right?”

Adora tilted Catra’s chin up and kissed her, long and slow and salty with happy tears. “I love you too.”

They stood there, arms around each other, overlooking the start of their new life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @catralovesgirls !!!!!! i would be delighted to write a oneshot for you <3 hope you enjoyed!


End file.
